


Not So Bad For a Farmboy and a Scruffy Nerfherder

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Multi, Pining, Sex Pollen, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: When Leia is given a plant with a unique relationship with the Force, Luke's life gets a lot more complicated. In a good way.





	Not So Bad For a Farmboy and a Scruffy Nerfherder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta for cheer leading, title suggestion, encouragement, and lightning fast edits. I could not have done this without you!
> 
> Dear ambiguously, I had been meaning to write something like this as a treat for you in May the 4th, but then life got in the way. I'm glad I could write it for you now. Hope you enjoy.

The delegation from Felucia bowed and held the plant out to Leia.

“A gift,” the head delegate Sward said, making her species’ equivalent of a smile. “To help bless your home, and to mitigate the loss of your planet.”

The plant was leafy, bright purple, and had several large unopened flower buds on it. Han nudged Luke, nodding at the plant.

Luke reached out with the Force. There was something… odd about the plant, but the delegation’s various emotional states were overwhelmingly positive. Whatever oddness was surrounding the plant, it wasn’t a malicious trap.

Leia took the plant and smiled at the head delegate. “Thank you,” she said, and the ceremony continued. Winter took the plant away, and Luke let it slip from his mind.

He was reminded of how odd the plant was the next day when he met Leia and Han in Leia’s quarters for dinner. Han let him in, the crease between his brows indicating his worry.

“I told you that plant was weird,” he said. Luke nodded and walked over to where Leia was sitting at a table, frowning at the bright purple leaves.

The plant swayed in a breeze that wasn’t there, and Leia jerked back. “It keeps doing that,” she told Luke. “But only to me. It ignores Han.”

“Well, not entirely,” Han said. He’d followed Luke across the room and stood half a pace too close for Luke’s peace of mind. “Only when you’re around. It reaches for me when you’re in the other room.”

Leia frowned at Han. “What does it want?” Her gaze shifted to Luke. “Is it dangerous? I can give it to the gardeners to get rid of if we have to.”

“Won’t that cause some sort of incident?” Han asked. Luke reached toward the plant and Han caught his arm. “Careful, Luke. Let’s not feed it the only Jedi we have, it might develop a taste for them. Then we’ll really be in trouble.”

Luke smiled up at Han, and lightly shrugged off his hand. “I’ll be careful,” he said.

“If we have to kill it, I’ll just tell Delegate Sward the plant didn’t thrive here. I’m sure she’ll understand,” Leia said.

Flanked by his sister and his sister’s scoundrel, both standing entirely too close, Luke reached again for the plant, this time extending his senses with the Force.

The plant shivered all over and drew itself up, its buds swelling larger.

“Luke?” Leia asked. Luke could feel the wash of her anxiety along his side, and he dampened his awareness of her, trying to focus on the Force swirling around the plant. He reached deeper, and the plant abruptly burst into bloom. The garish gold flowers released huge puffs of pollen straight at the three of them.

“Luke!” Han yelled, and Luke was abruptly dragged away from the plant and the table. He coughed as a little of the pollen tickled his throat when he’d inhaled in surprise.

Han patted him on the back and called, “Leia! Get away from there!”

Leia stumbled away from the table and ran into Luke. He caught her instinctively, and they both caught their breaths as his hand skimmed over hers.

Luke blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what was happening. Han still had him around the waist, his hands firm and hot on Luke’s hips, his chest pressed against Luke’s back. Luke could feel him dragging in heaving breaths.

“Damn it,” Han muttered, and let Luke go, stepping away. Luke’s back went cold without Han there to warm him.

Leia took her hand away from Luke’s and touched his cheek, and her fingers were like small firebrands. Luke shivered and pressed into her touch.

“Guys,” Han said, and pulled them apart before Luke could follow his first impulse, which was to take Leia’s fingers into his mouth. “Stop it. We need to talk.”

“You never want to talk,” Leia said to Han, but her eyes never moved from Luke’s. He could see her pupil expanding hugely, the black nearly swallowing the thin brown rim of her iris. Luke breathed in deeply, tasting pollen and musk. His skin was starting to feel too tight.

Han kept one hand on Leia’s shoulder, and one on Luke’s. “I want to talk now,” he said, but his voice was unsteady and Luke could feel the way his grip was shifting from a hold to a caress.

Luke closed his eyes, reaching out. The plant was a glowing ball of life and contentment and growth. Leia was- His eyes snapped open.

Leia was lust and longing and hunger. Luke became aware that he was achingly hard in his pants, lust pulsing through his veins with every beat of his heart. He dragged his gaze away from Leia and found the same kind of predatory look on Han’s face.

Han’s emotions beat with the same hunger and lust that Leia felt, with an added jarring note of worry. Luke took another deep breath and tried to get himself under control.

“What do you want to talk about?” he managed to ask Han. Han’s gaze cleared a little, but his eyes were still mostly pupil, just like Leia’s. Luke was sure his eyes probably looked the same.

He needed to meditate, to find control in the Force. To get these emotions and reactions back under control again. But first he had to hear out his friend. It was the proper thing to do and had nothing to do with wanting to stay near them.

“Talk,” Han said, and he sounded lost. Then he shook his head. “Right, the plant. I think we just got pollinated.”

Leia scoffed. Han’s hand tightened on her shoulder as she reached for Luke, and Luke couldn’t stop himself from stretching out a hand to meet her.

“Yeah, I’m crazy. Because normally you two have so many problems keeping your hands off each other,” Han growled, and pulled them apart again. “Listen to me.”

“I don’t want to,” Leia said. “If you’re not going to let me kiss him, you kiss Luke.”

Luke’s mouth fell open in surprise. Han stared at Leia for a moment, then he let her go, and suddenly Luke had both of Han’s hands on his shoulders.

“That sounds good,” he said, and leaned down. Just before their lips touched, Han paused. “Stop me if it’s not.”

Longings Luke had been trying to suppress for years flared up, and Luke raised himself the last half inch to clumsily mash their mouths together. Han chuckled, and Luke felt himself flush all over. He wasn’t usually this unpolished- he might not have gotten much practice with anything else, not since Biggs had died, but normally Luke remembered how to kiss properly.

Han’s hands slid up to cup his face and he tilted his head, lining their mouths up more properly. He kissed like he talked, brash and confident, his thumb pressing Luke’s bottom lip down to let Han sweep his tongue inside. Luke clung to Han’s shoulders and kissed back as deeply as he was able to.

“Yes, just like that,” Leia said, then her hand was in Luke’s hair and she pulled him away from Han’s mouth. She leaned up, and Luke, helpless to resist, kissed her. Han fastened his mouth on Luke’s neck and sucked, making Luke moan into Leia’s mouth.

She bit his lip and ran her tongue over it to soothe when he gasped. Luke let go of Han’s shoulder and gathered Leia closer, tangling his tongue with hers when she pushed her way into his mouth.

Kissing Leia had always been so addictive. It took Luke an embarrassingly long time to remember why he couldn’t do that anymore.

He lifted his head from hers. “Leia,” he breathed, and she smiled up at him. Then Han leaned down to kiss her, and Luke was trapped in their embrace, inches from where they kissed with all their long familiarity. His cock throbbed where it rested against Leia’s hip, and Han crowded in close against him, his hand back on Luke’s waist.

Neither of them were going to let him go, it seemed.

Leia pushed lightly on Han’s chest and he moved back, though he stayed close to Luke. “I think we’re going to be more comfortable in bed,” Leia said.

Han’s hand drew Luke closer, even as Luke felt himself stiffen in alarm. “That sounds good.”

Had they both lost their minds, Luke wondered. His head was still spinning from the pollen, and his lips tingled from their ruthless kisses, but he wasn’t so far gone that he had forgotten who he was. Or who they were.

“Leia,” he said, his voice coming out desperate and breathy even to his own ears. “We _can’t_.”

“Why not?” Leia asked, and pulled him down to smother his protests with her sweet, determined kisses. Luke gave in for a long moment, letting her ravish him with her mouth.

Han’s fingers working at his belt brought Luke back to his senses. “You’re my _sister_ ,” he said, and Leia laughed.

“I haven’t forgotten, Luke,” she said, and stroked her hand along his cheek. “I just never really cared.”

“I did,” Han said. He’d managed to get Luke’s belt off and there was a loud clunk as Luke’s lightsaber hit the floor. “Then I remembered I was crazy about both of you and it was ridiculous to be jealous.”

“You what?” Luke said, twisting to face him, and Han kissed him quiet. Luke clung to Leia’s hair with one hand and Han’s shoulder with the other and felt himself falling.

He had wanted this for so long, but convinced himself it was never going to happen.

It just went to show how truly difficult to see the future was.

Leia’s hands were working on stripping Luke out of his robes, and Han nipped his jaw and smiled at him before reaching to help her. Between them, they had Luke half naked before either of them had taken off so much as a shoe.

“Leia mentioned a bed?” Luke said, deciding he could give in with grace. Beside, from the way the lust was burning through him, he probably going to need help getting the pollen out of his system.

If Han’s theory was correct. Why would a plant want to pollinate humans?

Leia took his hand and led him into her bedroom. Behind him, Luke could hear thumps and rustling as Han tried to follow them and undress at the same time. There was a larger thump and a curse, and Luke glanced back to see Han had gotten tangled in his trousers while trying to kick them off and walk. He waved away Luke’s concern and finished untangling himself, stalking after them completely naked and unselfconscious. Luke swallowed hard.

“Oh, Luke,” Leia said, and he turned back to meet her kiss. It was soft and gentle, like she was trying to apologize for something. “You should have said something.”

“Never,” he said, his hands too tight on Leia’s hips. “I would never want to hurt you.”

Han wrapped his arms around Luke from behind, the skin of his chest scorching hot against Luke’s back.

“We don’t want to hurt you, either,” Han said, and turned Luke to kiss him. His hand burned its way down Luke’s chest to cup Luke’s cock through his trousers, and Luke moaned helplessly into Han’s mouth.

He knew Leia was still there: he could feel the familiar shape of her mind in the Force, but he couldn’t feel her hands on him anymore. Han pressed his cock against Luke’s ass and stroked Luke’s cock again.

If Han kept doing that, Luke wasn’t going to last at all. He cheated, pushing Han away from him and down onto the bed with the Force. Han looked up at him in surprise, then laughed, relaxing back against the pillows. “Eager, kid?”

“I’m not a kid,” Luke growled, and climbed on top of Han, crushing their mouths together. He bit at Han’s lips and was rewarded with a hiss and Han’s hands coming to align their hips more firmly. Luke ground down, trying not to whimper at the friction.

“As pretty as that picture is,” Leia said from the side of the bed, “I think we were all hoping for something a little more interactive.”

Han stroked his hands up Luke’s back and down again to his ass, leaving trails of fire in his wake. “What did you have in mind?”

Leia sat next to them, also nude and comfortable in her own skin. “Luke,” she said, and stroked his face. Luke bit back a whimper and leaned into her touch. He wanted, more than anything, but part of him still resisted his desires. He shouldn’t want Leia, not with what he knew now.

“Luke,” she said again, and Luke realized his mind had been wandering. He needed to come, his hips moving in mindless little circles against Han’s. “Will you suck Han for me?”

Han made a noise like all his air had been punched out of him. “Leia,” Han breathed, and she leaned over to kiss him, their position pushing her breast into Luke’s face. Her skin smelled clean and fresh, and her nipple was hard against his tongue when Luke opened his lips and suckled her.

Her hand came up, so small but with such strength in her fingers, and Leia held his head there while she breathed out a muffled moan. Luke laved her nipple, loving the salt taste of her silky skin.

“I thought you wanted him to suck me,” Han said, and Leia sighed.

“I can change my mind,” she said, but she let Luke’s head go. Reluctantly, he released her breast.

There was too much skin on display. Luke felt like a starving man presented with a feast: he wanted everything, all at once.

But Leia had made a request, and Luke liked to give his sister what she wanted. He slid down Han’s body, making Han groan as the fabric of Luke’s trousers rubbed along his skin, and knelt in between Han’s legs.

Han’s cock looked just as hard and wet as Luke’s felt, and he felt his mouth water as he looked at it. Luke wrapped a hand around the base and sucked at the head, tasting musk and bitter salt on his tongue. He hadn’t done this in years, but the technique was coming back to him: lots of tongue, try not to catch teeth on anything sensitive, relax and have fun.

Han groaned and thrust his hips up. “Luke! Where in hell did you learn that?”

Leia laughed and tangled her fingers back in Luke’s hair. “He warned you he wasn’t a kid.”

She gasped, and Luke flicked his eyes up, trying to see why she’d made that sound. Han had his hand moving between her thighs, and Luke moaned around Han’s cock at the sight. Leia threw her leg over Han’s chest so Luke had a better view, and smiled at him.

“Keep going,” she told them both, and Luke licked his way down Han’s cock and across his sack. Han swore. Luke grinned and did it again, taking each of Han’s balls into his mouth for a thorough tongue bath.

Leia’s fingers stroked through Luke’s hair. He let her guide him over to her for a brief, devastating kiss, then push him back toward Han. “Finish him off,” she said.

Luke opened his mouth wide and obediently went back to work. It didn’t take much longer before Han’s hips were following the motion of his mouth, and Han had a much less gentle grip in Luke’s hair.

“Luke,” Han panted, and Luke sucked harder. “Leia, he’s so good.”

“I know,” Leia said, and Luke whined around Han’s cock. Han swore again and thrust up, spurting his release into Luke’s mouth. Luke swallowed as much as he was able.

He wiped the excess off his chin when Han whined and pushed him away. Leia gave him an approving nod, then her eyes closed as Han did something complex with his fingers. She gasped again, and Luke watched, entranced, as Han rubbed a thumb over her clit. Han made Leia come, and she shouted her pleasure to the ceiling.

The inside of Luke’s trousers were wet from the dripping of his painfully hard cock. He shifted, uncomfortable, and Han and Leia both looked at him.

Their eyes had cleared somewhat, but the matching predatory looks were still there. Leia stretched out a hand to him and Luke shuffled up to her.

Han sat up and attacked the fastenings of Luke’s trousers.

“We were doing so well,” he said to Leia. “We got him half naked, then we let him keep his pants.”

“We’ll do better next time,” Leia said.

“Next time?” Luke asked, and let out a noise he probably would be embarrassed by later as Han opened his trousers and took his cock in hand. “What next time?”

Han stroked his cock slowly, root to tip, surprise giving way to speculation on his face. “You don’t imagine we’re going to give you up now, do you?” he asked, and kissed Luke’s fears away.

Leia pushed Luke’s trousers down as far as they would go with him kneeling, and hummed thoughtfully. “I think I want to see you suck him now, Han,” she said, and wrapped her hand around Han’s to help stroke Luke. “But I’m not sure he’ll last.”

Neither was Luke. Their hands on him felt so good he could barely stand it, and he had been keyed up for far too long. It only took a few more minutes of Han and Leia stroking him together before he tensed and climaxed, shooting seed up to paint his chest and stripe over Han and Leia’s hands.

Luke sagged, boneless and tired, and Han guided him to lie down. Leia pressed herself against his side and kissed him softly, while Han got Luke’s trousers the rest of the way off. Leia trailed a finger through the mess Luke had made of himself, then stared into Luke’s eyes as she slowly licked her finger clean.

His cock twitched, but his body was sated for now. Leia kissed him again.

“You’re worrying too much,” she said. “Go to sleep.”

And that was another terrible idea, in a day full of them, but it sounded so inviting. Luke laced his fingers with Leia’s and closed his eyes, just for a moment.

When he woke up, it was the next day. He was alone in the bed, clean but still naked, and he could hear voices from the main room.

Han had left him some clothes, a shirt that was too big and a pair of trousers that had shrunk over time, and nearly fit. There was no sign of his robes, but judging from the state he’d left them in, Luke figured they’d been sent out for cleaning. Luke put on Han’s clothes on and went out to face them.

Part of him was still in shock over the day before, but neither Han nor Leia’s feelings in the Force matched his. Luke breathed out deeply, releasing his worry into the Force, and summoned up a smile as they turned around.

Han grinned at him. “Sleep well?” he asked, but didn’t wait for Luke to answer. He stepped into Luke’s space and tipped his chin up, leaning down to kiss Luke with a soft, seductive hunger. “You look good in my clothes.”

Leia scoffed and pulled Luke away to hug. “He looks like he’s swimming in your shirt,” she said. She claimed her own kiss, and Luke sighed his defeat. “We looked up the plant while you were sleeping.”

Luke glanced at the flora that had started it all, sitting in a patch of sunshine, its golden flowers almost too bright to look at directly. “What did you find out?”

“It needs the Force to help it bloom,” Han said. “Normally the flowers are about a third of this size, but this one had been waiting for a Force user for a while, or so said the exotic plant breeder we talked to.”

“That’s why it put out so much pollen,” Leia added.

“We got pollinated by mistake?” Luke asked.

Han shrugged. “More desperation, I think. Hungry? We never did feed you last night.”

“I could eat,” Luke said, and thought it over while they had breakfast. They finally sent him off with more kisses, but only after Leia extracted a promise from him that Luke would be back that night.

Luke walked down the halls to his quarters, fighting a smile. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, now that his burden of guilty longings had been lifted.

Next time, Leia had said, and Han had agreed. Luke could hardly wait.

But first, he really needed to change. He was never going to impress anyone with his Jedi dignity in borrowed, oversized clothes. Luke let himself into his quarters, smiling at the familiar walls.

It was a bit bare in here. Maybe he should get a plant.


End file.
